


路边的“狐狸”不要捡

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 架空，白毛狐狸精赫X憨憨忠犬受海无逻辑肉文迪恩亿九周年贺文
Kudos: 14





	路边的“狐狸”不要捡

说了一万次路边小动物不要捡，以后再捡就是猪。李东海摸着屁股如是想到，早知道这骚狐狸会日自己一整晚，他肯定穿越回去把这只狐狸扔进山里！

李东海第一次见到真正的狐狸，不是那种棕黄毛色的，一只纯白毛的小狐狸。  
今天是十五，他来山上祭拜，听了老和尚一上午诵经祈福，恭恭敬敬请了香，又双手合十恭恭敬敬磕了三个头。下山路上却看到一团毛茸茸的小白狐狸卧在路边，山上风大，柔软的毛发被风吹的微微抖动。  
小狐狸眼睛眯成两条缝，正在午睡小憩。李东海闲的发慌，走过去蹲在小狐狸面前，手指戳了戳，见小狐狸没反应，又大胆地摸了摸头。  
他没见过狐狸，怪有意思的，摸一摸戳一戳，心叹原来狐狸的脾气这么好。

李赫宰睡得好好的，忽然被摸了摸头不耐烦的睁开眼，见是个长得漂亮的两脚兽便只是不满的哼唧一声又趴回去。但一直这样被摸头有些莫名，他张嘴骂道自己不是那种大白狗，不需要摸头。一张嘴一串拐着弯的哼唧声，毫无威慑力。  
他看到这人笑弯的漂亮眼睛，意识到自己根本没凶到人。

“呀，原来狐狸的叫声是这样的。”

李赫宰无语，站起身伸了个懒腰，一双眼睛眯起来审视着面前的人。奶香味的，长得也好看，更关键的是合自己胃口。李赫宰仔仔细细看着，如果现在不是本体，他真的要满意地点点头了。  
一人一狐对视片刻，狐狸忽然往地上一躺，给李东海打了几个滚，眯着一双眼睛望着人，四肢朝上停在半空，翻出柔软的肚皮来撒娇。  
李东海对毛茸茸的动物毫无抵抗力，又蹲下来摸了摸，揉一揉狐狸的小肚子。他见小狐狸舒服的哼唧，突发奇想，不然抱回家养怎么样？

李东海的家在一处公寓里，面积不大，养一只小宠物倒是没问题。他抱着狐狸在楼下电梯里碰到了邻居，邻居一瞧，哟了一声。  
“买了个狗？”  
“啊...对，一个人太寂寞了，养个狗陪自己。”  
李东海慌乱应道，又把盖狐狸的外套压了压，只留狐狸尾巴在外头垂着，听到他说自己是狗狗，不满地卷起尾巴抽一下李东海大腿。  
那邻居一下子看出不对，掀起来一点惊讶。  
“是狐狸？”  
“不是...长得像狐狸而已。”  
“狐狸可不能养，快点放走吧。”那人故作神秘看他，继续说道“这狐狸啊，小狐狸精没听过吗？专门吸人精气的。你捡的吧，赶紧扔了。”

李东海压根不信这些玄幻的说法，更何况今早刚去上过香。这寺庙附近的狐狸就算成精，也肯定是个清心寡欲整天念佛经的狐狸精。他拧起眉，听邻居絮絮叨叨说狐狸精，表情不太好，又瞧了眼怀里抱着的小狐狸。  
小狐狸好像能听懂，抬头看着他，眼睛湿漉漉的。比他们遇见那时更加可怜，眼巴巴地瞧着他，好像怕被他扔下。李东海顿时更觉得怜爱，小狐狸才多大，身上的毛这么干净，说不定还是被抛弃的呢。  
正巧电梯停下，李东海也没再说什么，抱着狐狸回家了。  
这小狐狸倒是挺乖的，来到新家不吵不闹，在房间里走了一圈，跳到沙发上睡觉去了。李东海怕他闯祸，隔一会就要出来看看，几次见狐狸都乖乖的睡觉便放下心来。  
他想着，这哪里是狐狸精，明明就是个可爱懂事的小狐狸。

-  
李东海又在发愁，他抱回来的这只狐狸似乎太老实安静了，一整天只喝了点水，给他什么都不吃。毛茸茸的一团蜷在沙发角落里，安静一段时间以后又能听到客厅里走路时，过长的指甲踩地板发出哒哒哒的声音。  
他想去跟狐狸玩，一见他走出来又哒哒哒跑回沙发上趴着，眼睛一闭，理都不理他。李东海有点无语，只好摸摸狐狸回房间。  
等到晚上的时候狐狸才终于放下戒备，跳到他的腿上来趴好。他挠了挠下巴，小狐狸舒服的眯起眼睛蹭他的手，又发嗲的叫了几声。  
李东海发誓，自己人生几十年，从来没遇到过这么嗲的动物，叫声像在撒娇，拐着弯的卖萌。他理解了所有与狐狸有关的历史典故，扔掉手头的工作专心跟小狐狸玩。  
白毛狐狸又不像黄毛狐狸，让人觉得有点狡诈，瞧这张小狐狸脸长的人畜无害，一看就是不偷鸡摸狗的小乖乖。  
他只见到小狐狸一直瞧着自己，根本不知道这狐狸精在想什么。

李赫宰一边装着可怜一边迅速盘算起来，在这人腿上拱来拱去，满足的嗅了嗅。他舒服的不知道该怎么办好，甚至想学着野猫发出呼噜声，爪子忍不住收缩几下，任凭这人像撸狗一样摸自己。他有自己的考量，这个人类很不错，长得很好，味道也好闻。  
他很喜欢，而且以后的口粮有了。

约莫到晚上八点多的时候，门口突然传来敲门声，李东海还没起身，腿上的小狐狸一下子跳下来，站在地上望着门口。  
李东海笑着摸摸“怎么回事啊，这么快就把这儿当家了？有坏人来了你要保护我不成。”

李赫宰踱步到门口，看见一个男人跟在李东海身后进来，两个人不知道说了什么，那个男人忽然俯身亲了下他看中的人类。李赫宰瞬间挺直脊背，他看到了，他喜欢的人类被亲了。

李东海是有些害羞的，他只是害羞这种直白的表达，但似乎被会错了意。人也没有放过自己的意思，撑着他身后的沙发背将他拢在怀里。  
“东海..是喜欢我的吧？”  
李东海紧张的眨眼，越来越近的距离让他紧张地咽了咽口水。眼见他们的距离越来越近，李东海不由得闭上眼睛，他感觉到自己被不停地舔着嘴唇和下巴，还有柔软的毛蹭着脖子。  
柔软的毛………  
李东海一下子睁开眼，一张放大了的动物鼻子正对着自己，伸着粉红的舌头努力地舔他。脸周一圈的毛蹭得李东海好痒，狐狸的两只前爪搭在肩上，像模像样的一副人的样子。  
那只抱回来的狐狸不知道什么时候窜上来，硬是挤在他们两个人中间，把李东海和朋友的距离隔开来。托小狐狸打岔的福，刚刚旖旎暧昧的气氛也被打破。李东海窘迫地推开来人，抱住小狐狸在怀里。  
他的理智重新归位，紧紧揪着狐狸的毛掩藏刚刚一瞬间的慌张。  
“我..暂时没想过，抱歉...”

“那我可以等你的答案，你需要多久考虑？我明天晚上请你吃饭吧。”

李赫宰动了动腿，拒绝就拒绝，怎么还揪自己的毛，怪疼的。  
他听到人拒绝了，满意地眯起眼睛把下巴搁在大腿上，心里开始盘算起别的事情。他之前检查过了，这屋子里只有一个人类，这是他最满意的事情。

-  
即将睡觉时又出现了新问题，这只狐狸非要跟自己一床睡，李东海心平气和的坐起来，拎着狐狸后颈皮耐心教育。  
“小狐狸，你有沙发，我睡床，咱们不能一起睡。”  
话音刚落，狐狸精发出不满的呜咽声，两只前爪拼命地扒着李东海的胳膊，黑如葡萄的眼睛睁得水润又圆，可怜巴巴地望着他。  
这一次这招没用了，李东海狠下心把狐狸赶出去，又关上房门，这才安心躺下。

李东海睡着睡着，梦到自己正被头顶一对耳朵的陌生男人压在床上舔弄脖颈，那个人从他的锁骨吻到嘴唇，含着他的双唇温柔地舔舐着，舌尖探进了口腔。那种感觉实在是太奇妙了，他迷迷糊糊地回应着，小声呻吟着，忍不住想要更多。  
李东海几乎没有反抗，也没有去想这个人究竟是谁，本能驱使着放松身体任人摆布。他也分不清这是不是梦里，那双手不停地抚摸他的腰，从腰侧抚过下腹，慢慢褪下他的裤子。  
他感到下身被顶得生疼，身后那隐蔽的地方更加不适，那种撕裂一样的感觉让他忍不住呻吟，含糊不清地开口。  
“不要...疼...”  
“嗯..很快就好。”  
李东海半梦半醒听到有人这样回自己，而后落下轻轻的吻。  
这种感觉实在太过于真实，他吓得一下子睁开眼。想不到自己身上居然真的有一个人，顶着一对白色毛茸茸的耳朵，正埋头舔他的乳尖。他的双腿被分开在两侧缠在男人的腰上，身上的睡衣早已不见踪影。  
他很快反应过来下身的不适是怎么回事。那黏腻的水声随着一次次的动作发出，男人不停地摆动着腰胯，硕大性器在他的身体里抽插。李东海感到钝痛在逐渐放大，下身如同被钉在了某处一样，连呼吸一下都觉得痛。穴口被撑平了褶皱，他从来没想过这样的事会发生在自己身上，他甚至连动都不敢动一下，下身似乎不听自己的，不受控制地收缩绞紧。

！！！

他刚要一拳挥过去，空中一晃挥过去一条尾巴。白色的，毛茸茸的，跟他今天抱回家的那只狐狸尾巴好像。李东海整个人僵住，他忽然想起电梯里那个邻居对他说的话。  
“狐狸精吸食人精气。”  
但为什么是这样？

埋首在他胸前的人终于抬起头，见他一脸惊恐的表情笑了笑，头顶的耳朵灵巧地动了动，面上十分无辜。  
“哦，把你吵醒了啊。”  
李东海看的清清楚楚，这只狐狸精的尾巴在身后欢快的摇来摇去，像只得逞的狼一样。哪里无辜！

“你是…..你在干什么！从我身上起来！”

“我不。”

这狐狸精力气大得很，一只手便压住他按在头顶，在他体内快速抽动起来。李东海想反抗，入目这狐狸精的胸膛，这种时候他仍然开小差赞叹。骚狐狸身材倒是很好，上身倒三角胸肌腹肌结实漂亮。  
他的目光太过于痴迷，盯着人家的肌肉看来看去，被发现了以后狐狸精也没说什么，只是发出一声气音的笑，然后下腹用力向上顶去，深入的那根正好勾到他的敏感点。  
李东海猝不及防的呻吟一声，连他自己也不知道有这样的一处敏感点，从尾椎传来酥麻的快感。  
见他如此反应狐狸变本加厉的朝那一处顶弄起来，李东海痛的皱起眉，双腿条件反射夹住精瘦的腰。  
“不要....啊...疼...放开我...”

那只狐狸压在他身上，得意的止不住摇尾巴，毛绒绒的尾巴扫过李东海大腿，细软的毛蹭着皮肤来回抚弄。那尾巴像是什么情趣一样，从腰胯轻轻扫过到大腿，挠了挠他的小腿又收回去，在空中欢快地摇了摇。

“你喜欢的，你一定喜欢。”李赫宰堵住人呜呜拒绝的唇，蛊惑般开口“我不是坏人。”

“你放屁你根本就不是人！你给我滚开！！！！”

李东海用尽全力推阻，手臂抵在这狐狸精的胸膛用力推了一下，没推动。明明顶着耳朵尾巴应该挺可爱的，这狐狸精却硬是让他看出了狼的感觉。他又疼又难过，下身不适和快感混在一起令人难耐。  
他忍不住呻吟着，声音比白天这狐狸精原型时的声音还要柔软黏腻，手心里溢出了些汗，无力的被人捉住双手桎梏。  
狐狸精一头蓬松的发和无辜的神情，眼里却满是狡黠，低下头蹭蹭他的脸颊开口。  
“我好饿...”  
李东海被那对耳朵蹭的心软，那双手臂紧紧地抱住他的身体，蹭了蹭他开始舔弄喉结。  
李赫宰变本加厉地抽插着，他很喜欢这个人类，身体又软又香，声音很好听。他忍不住加重力气，舌尖从突起的喉结上移，划过下颌骨吻上嘴唇。  
“不会疼的，我技术很好的。”  
“啊...不要、啊.....嗯，你放开我...”  
李东海从没想过这样的事会发生在自己身上，双腿大开紧紧缠在男人的腰上，就像这狐狸说的那样，他逐渐感到痛感消失。那种让他无措的快感从后穴开始蔓延，每一次肠道的摩擦都带来更多的欲望。他忍不住张大双唇，猫儿一样的呻吟从唇中吐出，又被这个顶着耳朵的混蛋吻在口中消融。  
李东海被吻得喘不过气，窒息感让他一下子清醒过来，先不说这狐狸怎么变成人的，现在这样就是不太对，自己明显处于劣势。他想挣扎的，扭了半天却将自己送进狐狸精怀里。他感到腿间一片黏腻，交合处尽是各种液体混在一起，已经被搅弄出白浆。  
更让他恐惧的是他感到快感在蔓延，不适和疼痛随着一次次的抽插润滑慢慢消失，他抑制不住剧烈的喘息，咬住唇呻吟从鼻腔中挤了出来。偏偏身上的人总能准确发现他的变化，空出一只手来照料前端，指腹磨蹭马眼沾上溢出来的体液。  
李东海忍不住啜泣，无意识挺起胸膛挣扎，带着鼻音的呻吟好听极了。  
“我不要了……呜...啊..不要.....”  
“你别哭呀，我轻轻的…”  
化成人形也没有改掉舔人的习惯，狐狸舔了舔他的脸安抚，下身却用力向深处顶撞。李东海被顶出了哭腔，猛地挣扎起来。  
“我不要了...呜放开我，我不，你滚开！”

这臭狐狸居然真的听话地抽了出来，随着性器的抽出后一阵空虚袭来，那些在他身体里化成了水的润滑剂顺着失去堵塞的穴口流出。狐狸精还不停地吻他，好像他的挣扎都是玩闹。指腹抚摸变得松软的穴口，浅浅的探入再抽出，黏腻的液体将那里打湿，吃进手指变得十分容易。  
李东海忍不住回应，他变得好奇怪，身体不受控制地想要更多。扭动着身体，明明想要挣扎却主动投怀送抱，绞紧侵入的手指。柔软湿热的甬道不停收缩着，亲吻着，李东海眼角变得湿润，他居然想要，他甚至还没有搞清楚身上的这个狐狸是怎么回事。  
正难耐的时候，李东海听到这狐狸得意的低笑，在他身体里作乱的手指四处探索，寻到那一处以后快速抽动起来。他被那大力的抽插的力道带得忍不住主动摆动腰胯迎合，脚趾因为快感蜷在一起。李东海眯着眼睛看到狐狸的表情，那双眼睛并不是想象中吊起眼角的狐狸眼，又圆又大的眼睛专注地望着他，他忽然感到一阵恼怒。

“你滚开！放开我！！”

李赫宰笑眯眯地压住李东海，大尾巴扫了扫，缠住李东海的腰。  
“不要跑，我先自我介绍一下，我叫李赫宰。”  
“我管你是谁！滚！！”  
李赫宰听后继续舔着李东海的喉结，带着人翻了一圈，李东海寻到机会赶紧起身。他被人顶得腿软，手脚并用爬到床边去又被身后的手臂一把拉住拽了回去。李赫宰并不算温柔，甚至有些粗暴，掐着他的腰轻轻松松拖回怀里。  
李东海摔到床上头晕目眩，该死的狐狸又欺身压上来，又舔又摸，牢牢将他压在身下。

“不要走嘛，让我吃一下..”  
李赫宰眼睛一转，发挥出小动物本性，顶着那对耳朵埋在李东海胸前蹭来蹭去。这人类身上一股奶香味，好闻的不得了。他一边蹭一边嗅，顺带着留下几个吻痕，嘬着皮肤亲吻。  
也许这是天赋，他迅速地发现李东海的弱点，只要亲一亲就会安静下来，好骗得很。李赫宰叼着人的下唇吸吮，手上动作飞快分开双腿。  
后穴已经润滑的足够，性器顶了顶就能轻松的整根插入。他听到身下的人发出难耐的声音，不由得得意的晃尾巴。  
“我说过我技术很好的。”

过了一会儿，李东海软着嗓音哭骂他。  
“滚开...”

“我把尾巴借你玩，别气了。”  
李赫宰好像温柔体贴，实际上却嚣张极了，碾着人唇瓣厮磨，将李东海牢牢压在身下。他喜欢这个人类，身体里又热又软，伴随他的顶进会绞紧甬道。他被夹得好舒服，低声粗重喘息着，吻了吻李东海。  
“真会夹...是不是很舒服？”  
“滚开...”  
李东海噙着泪瞪着，努力让自己显得凶狠，却在一次次的顶弄中软了下来。带泪的眼睛红了一圈，波光流转一点怒意都没有，眸子里的情欲和羞涩快要化出水滴下来。  
身体比他要诚实很多，他想推李赫宰的肩膀，手掌触到结实的胸肌却使不上力气。明明这人有着让他喜欢的毛茸茸的尾巴和耳朵，看起来应该是个软萌的家伙，谁能想到会这样。

“你...你跟别人上过床吗？没有吧，你家里没有别人，床也没有其他人的味道。”李赫宰说着，抬起头嗅了嗅，满意地低下头，煞有介事地补充。  
“也没有别的动物。”

李东海没有力气理睬，他被李赫宰折成两半，双腿分开压在头侧叠在了一起。李赫宰压着他的大腿摁住，李东海感觉到李赫宰的目光肆意打量着自己的下身，表情贪婪的像一只成精的狼，目光中毫不掩饰赞叹和欲望。  
他那样看着，呜咽一声别开脸。怎么会这样...

李赫宰一直专注地望着李东海的反应，他蛮喜欢这个人类的。他确实需要跟人亲近，但倒也不是非要这样。本来是想溜进屋里跟好看的人类睡在一起，见到李东海睡得微微张开嘴的睡颜没忍住，化成人形扑了过来。  
他重重向前一顶，只见李东海眼里的水汽化成一个光点，像花瓣上的露珠，颤抖着，落下来了。他忍不住俯下身子吻走，舌尖在脸颊上游离，下移至唇瓣接吻。  
“不要拒绝我，你喜欢的吧。”  
“放开我...啊…嗯……用力…再、再多一点…”  
李东海眯着眼睛连声呻吟，含糊不清地回道。他脸颊布满了情热的潮红，眼睛半闭眉头轻蹙，随着李赫宰的节奏颤抖着仰起头，从唇中发出娇媚的声音。  
他这样子比狐狸精更像一只吸食精气的狐狸，李赫宰不自觉的甩了下尾巴，尾巴尖扫过李东海瘫在床上的手臂，又掀起人一阵颤栗。  
李赫宰趴了下来，将李东海整个儿拢进怀里。人仍然还在抗拒他，虽然已经忘得差不多了，哼哼唧唧软着嗓音说不要了。

“没跟别人这样做过对吗？这么紧，可是你下边都快操出水了。你真应该照镜子，你比我更像只狐狸精。”

“不要……”

“你叫什么？晚上那个人叫你东海？是叫东海吧。”  
“东海..不许拒绝我，我比他更喜欢你。”

李赫宰腰间发力，性器抽出到体外以后用头部抵着穴口撑开，伸进去一半又退了出来。他故意玩弄李东海，他早已准确掌握弱点在哪里。一次又一次浅浅插入再退出，反复几次硬生生将人的眼泪逼了出来。  
李东海几乎快要哭出声音，他没做过这种事，连自己动手都很少有，处子身体十分敏感。他整个人都变成了粉红色，从额头一路烧了起来，他想拒绝，可惜折叠在一起的姿势根本无法反抗。  
他被肏得喘不上气，也没有力气去逃，双腿压在头侧后穴无法绞紧，淫荡的张着一张殷红的嘴含着粗壮的性器。李赫宰的手一松开，李东海的腿又自动缠在了腰上，夹着律动的腰肢不肯放开。  
李东海控制不住自己的身体。

“东海，你好爱哭……但是我很喜欢。”

“我没有…呜…没有…”

李东海有些委屈地想，自己不想这样，他要推开的，张开的双腿缠在腰上不肯松开和不知羞耻咬紧侵入的性器不是自己的错。他横过手臂来遮住自己的脸，企图遮挡自己格外让人兴奋的泪眼，又被李赫宰推开到一边。  
“哭的这么好看，不要遮。”

“你放开我…”

李赫宰几乎快要笑出来，这时候还有心思倔这点事。他也无所谓李东海挣扎，反正也拧不过他，瞧着嘴上好像坚定得很，实际上他重重地顶几下就顺从了。他故意重重地肏弄着，偷偷给人扩张时第一次要温柔些的想法也早已扔在脑后，包裹他的细窄甬道紧致又湿热，仿佛有了生命一样，不停地收缩着亲吻他。  
那里早已经变得湿润松软，李赫宰提了口气整根抽出，性器又硬又烫，贴着李东海的大腿嫩肉磨蹭起来，柱身沾的液体尽数蹭在皮肤上。李东海软绵绵任人摆弄自己的双腿合拢，他梗起脖子看到涨红的性器头部从自己腿缝中挤了出来，顶端的液体蹭了他一腿。  
李东海忍不住落泪，他又羞耻又难过，不自觉跟着人抽插的节奏绞紧后穴，肏得殷红的穴口收缩张弛乞求填满。然而李赫宰没有如他愿的想法，合拢他的双腿抱在身前挺弄着，侧过脸来用舌尖舔吻他的脚踝。

“我可不可以咬你？”

李东海不敢置信地睁开眼，自己刚刚听到了什么？他噙着泪去看李赫宰，狐狸精表情十分严肃，认真地说道。  
“你好香，我要标记一下，不许别人跟我抢。”

“你在说什么...啊！疼！！”

李东海话还没说完，只见李赫宰分开他的腿，埋头在大腿根的地方狠狠咬了一口。大腿嫩肉敏感，被不收力地咬一口后红了一片，留下整齐的牙印在上边。李东海疼得皱起脸，蜷缩起身体缩成一团，委屈地掉了两滴泪。  
“疼...你能不能放过我，我不会跟别人说见过你，你走吧行不行...”

身后老半天也没有动静，然后毛茸茸的东西搭在他的腰上。李东海转过头一看，李赫宰的尾巴缠在自己腰上，尾尖还在一下一下地动。见他肯看自己了，李赫宰把尾巴搭在他手上笑眯眯地哄他开心，凑过来抱住他亲一亲。  
李东海抽噎了一下，暗骂自己没出息，他对李赫宰毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴毫无抵抗力，一见到人顶着耳朵尾巴就被骗住了。  
李赫宰埋头在他胸膛蹭了蹭，“我错了，我不该咬疼你。”  
“亲亲，不要生气，亲亲…”

李东海稀里糊涂地被抱住，手里塞进毛茸茸的尾巴给他捏，他握着又软又绒的尾巴忍不住指腹摸一摸。只见狐狸嗖的一下抽走尾巴，抱着他在床上滚了一圈。一阵天旋地转李东海发现自己跨坐在人胯前，硬挺的性器顶在会阴。  
李赫宰笑眯眯地望着他，头顶的一对狐狸耳兴奋地动了动，埋到他胸前亲吻挺立的乳头。  
“海海亲亲，呜呜不能遗弃动物…”

狐狸本性暴露无遗，李赫宰悄悄勾起嘴角，继续委屈地哄骗。他准确地捉住李东海的弱点，喜欢毛绒绒的东西，害羞被碰触，亲一下就大脑当机，十分好骗。他埋头在人胸前乱蹭，手却将两人性器圈在一起撸动，两根硬挺的柱身互相磨蹭着，顶端溢出的体液分不清谁是谁，混在一起蹭到手上。  
李东海无措地跪坐，连手脚都不知道该怎么摆好，搭在肩膀更加重欲拒还迎的意味。他轻轻地推了推，垂着头一言不发，脸颊一片潮红。李赫宰笑眯眯地看着，凑近了蹭一蹭鼻尖，贴着唇瓣慢慢舔吻。  
李赫宰心下得意，连哄带骗抱着人和自己接吻，手指一点点抚过皮肤停在臀上。他见李东海没有抗拒的意思，不慌不忙揉捏起圆润的臀，掰开臀肉露出隐蔽的后穴。那里沾着各种不知名的液体，松软的穴口一张一合发出邀请。  
李赫宰用指腹轻轻拍打那里，李东海呜咽着抬了抬身体，他没有躲开，反而朝着手的方向微微撅起臀。李赫宰失笑，追着人躲闪的方向接吻，低声哄骗着李东海自己扒开臀瓣露出后穴，他们身体贴在一起，李东海几乎快要烧熟了，胸膛渐渐染上潮红。  
李东海羞的快要哭出来，下巴枕着结实的肩膀，双手在身后将自己的臀向两侧扒开。他们抱在一起看不到对方的动作，只能感觉到李赫宰碰了碰他，故意等他紧张的绞紧时顶进。毫不留情地贯穿他，没有给他缓冲的时间，坚定地撑开收缩的肠肉。

“啊....你..”

李赫宰偏过头去吻李东海的脖颈，含住凸起的喉结，他压着李东海的腰坐到最根部。李东海失声尖叫的时候喉结跟着颤动，他便觉得十分满足，掐着腰又将人提起来，再慢慢地压着坐下来。  
李东海整个人都在发抖，坐骑让性器进得更深，他被操控着坐到根部以后只觉得李赫宰似乎顶进肚子里了，他动也不敢动，被撑得发出断断续续的抽气声。  
李赫宰慢慢地吻着，大手抚在人脑后插入发间微微用力把李东海的头向后扬起。微微痛感让李东海条件反射绷紧身体，李赫宰手一松，他直接顺着惯性坐下去。

“啊——！不要…不要这样…”李东海被这一下逼出眼泪，软着嗓子开口求饶。  
他真的觉得自己快要坏了，好像要被顶穿了一样，李赫宰好像不知疲惫，撑着身后开始向上顶弄。细碎的节奏将他颠得只能抱住人肩膀才能稳住身体，他不自觉地塌下腰，迎着李赫宰的方向将上身塌出一个漂亮的弧线。  
李赫宰抬手在他臀上重重落下一巴掌，又替他揉了揉。  
“对，这样会更舒服，你的屁股好软，又软又翘。怎么不哭了？你刚刚哭的真好看。”

李东海整个人都在颤抖，他没有办法掩盖自己的表情，他在颠簸之间愈发盖过理智的快感中清晰地意识到，自己被捡回来的成精的狐狸压在床上干得直不起腰。  
他被顶得叫都叫不出来，无声地张大嘴巴却只挤出了一声哭腔。他睁着眼睛，目光却涣散着，眼球缓缓转动找不到焦距。  
李赫宰更加兴奋，含住乳头卖力吮吸，灵巧的舌头不停挑逗着乳头，绕着乳晕转了转，用力嘬了一口。他突发奇想好奇男人会不会也被吮出乳汁，像幼崽吃奶含着那一侧乳头不松口，乳头被吮得水亮，他有几次甚至嘬出了声音。  
李东海连连喘息，他自己都不知道自己在欢快的摆动身体，下身黏腻的水声逐渐被肉体拍打沉闷或清脆的声音盖过。他只觉得自己好像坠入了深海，四周被欲望紧紧包裹着，密不透风的。  
他夹得太紧了，李赫宰忍不住发出阵阵低喘，在他胸前抬起头“嘶……夹死我了，一会要被你夹射了。”

李东海说不出话来，他被欲望控制着，脑海中只有一个念头，告诉他再重再深一点。他毫不知羞耻地摇曳着腰肢，自己把自己玩的浑身发红。他闭上眼睛摆动着，调整姿势让那根性器次次深入，准确地顶在前列腺上。  
李赫宰配合着人的动作，替李东海抚慰前端。他的手刚一碰到柱身，李东海反应极大呻吟一声，后穴登时绞紧李赫宰。

“别……我不行…啊我不行…不要…”

李东海几乎快要疯掉了，他觉得自己不能再多了，他快要被吞掉了。李赫宰却伸手掐了一下他，似是在不满他拒绝，又飞速地套弄起来。快感便从下身开始蔓延，连脚趾都是酸胀的，李东海腰蓦地软了下来，一味地前后摆动着，性器活塞运动搅出了白浆的体液糊在穴口。  
李赫宰用手掌迅速的撸动着，他清楚快感的点在哪里，不停摩挲着敏感涨红的头部，指腹抚摸过以后再狠狠擦过。  
李东海顿时拔高音调，几乎快要晕过去了，双眼翻出了眼白，急促喘息着。

“求求你…不要了…不要了我要射了……啊……”

李赫宰理也不理，起身把李东海压在床上，人正在临近高潮的时候被突然放开，突如其来的落差感浑身发麻，李东海忍不住蜷缩起身体来缓解。李赫宰却不管这么多，抓着脚腕把他拖到自己身下，手臂一捞逼迫他跪趴在床上。  
李东海软绵绵的任人摆弄，让他跪在床上还不够，身后大手直接抓着他的头发将他拉起来跪直，虎口卡在脖颈上固定在身前。他只觉得眼前阵阵发黑，双腿被李赫宰夹在腿间无法分开，人却硬要这样挤进他的身体里。  
足够的润滑让他连疼痛都没有感觉到，撑开身体的微微胀痛和摩擦肠壁的快感瞬间倾覆。他的呼吸太急促了，几乎要被自己呛得喘不上气，后穴持续捣弄的性器不知疲惫一样，抵着他的身体疯狂操弄敏感点的软肉。  
李赫宰从背后环住人，他这是在意识到李东海长得有些娇小，一只手就能圈过腰。他开始仔细地替人照顾起来，手指轻轻拨弄头部小孔，慢慢抚摸着再重重地撸上一把。李东海浑身都在发抖，喉咙中挤出几声嘤咛，含糊不清地求他不要再动了。  
李东海意识到自己快要被操射了，前列腺不停被捣弄着，即将突破临界点。李赫宰并不是很在意这件事，重重撸了一把沾了一手的体液，他抹一把塞进李东海嘴里搅弄。尾巴发挥出极致作用，毛绒绒的尾巴不停蹭着李东海的腰，从侧腰软肉划过，被人一把抓住握在手里。  
李赫宰也不介意，任由李东海有些大力地抓自己的尾巴，他直觉李东海的后穴收缩的越来越紧，提起口气来更大力操干。李东海一口气提不上来，哽咽着断断续续地求饶，手紧紧捉住李赫宰借自己玩的尾巴不放。他爽得快要昏厥，浑身的意识都只剩身后那一处，堆积已久的快感如火山爆发喷薄，借着李赫宰的手射在床上。高潮的快感被迫延长，李东海不自觉地颤抖身体，眼角的泪水顺着脸颊流下。他被情欲烧得滚烫，前段也早已经射空，慢慢疲软下来，可身后的人仍然掐着他的腰大力操干着，好像浑然不知他已经射过了，不应期难过和抽插磨蹭的瘙痒混在一起折磨着他。

“求…求求你…不要了…呜……我真的不要了…”

李东海快要被自己呛到，他连声呻吟着，哀求着。

“真的不要了…停、停一下…”

李赫宰充耳不闻，只顾着抓着他的腰闷头律动，不论李东海如何扭动身体也不理睬，直到人像上岸的鱼一样从手里挣脱才停下来。  
李东海侧着身体蜷在床上缩成一团，因为过激的快感不停打着哆嗦，颤颤巍巍地求饶。脸上挂着几颗晶莹的泪珠，眼角含春，周围红了一圈。  
李赫宰沉默，他没有见过这样的人，他快要分不清究竟谁才是狐狸了。  
李东海连腿都合不拢，双腿交错叠在床上，半侧半趴卧着，浑身都透着粉红色，泫然欲泣地望着他。

“求求你…我受不了……”

说着，还讨好摸了摸他的尾巴，把高潮时不小心捏皱的尾巴毛发抚顺。李东海哪里知道狐狸的尾巴不能摸，李赫宰一下抽走尾巴甩在身后，捞起李东海的一条腿抱在怀里。  
“东海，怎么不要了还这样呢…？”  
李东海哪里想到那么多，被人捞起一条腿也只是哼哼两声，搭在李赫宰的手臂上。  
“不要了…”

李赫宰几乎快要笑出来，拒绝人还这样任人宰割的样子，被他举起腿连反抗都没有。他反握住那只小手，在人连声哀求中重回湿热后穴，高潮过后格外湿软，几乎没有推拒，十分顺利地被插入。  
李东海把脸埋到柔软的床褥，嘤嘤哭起来。他好像要被搞坏了，明明在不应期却被逼着颤颤巍巍重新站立起来，李赫宰只是重新插进来，他却觉得自己快要昏死过去，快感卷土重来倾覆，将他击得溃不成军。  
他真的觉得自己快要死在这里了，李赫宰毫无疲软之态，双手一撑，又更猛烈地撞击他的身体。快感变成一种折磨，李东海手脚蜷缩着，性器头部不停地戳弄着前列腺，他咬住自己的唇瓣想抑制自己的声音，却只是徒劳。  
李东海绝望地求饶，换来的是李赫宰落下来的吻，他在泪眼朦胧间看到李赫宰的尾巴垂下来，动了动手握住尾尖捏在手里。  
他不知道李赫宰什么时候才会射，而他已经在不停歇地活塞运动中重新勃起，像是坏了一样，随着操弄流出着不知名的体液。他艰难地别过脸去，蹙眉啜泣起来。

“东海…东海这么能射东西，那就都给我吧。”  
李赫宰夹杂着笑音，蹭了蹭李东海汗湿的额头。“狐狸精需要吸食人精气，这不是你们人类说的吗？”

-  
李东海再次睁开眼睛已经是第二天下午，他转过头忍不住呻吟一声，好像浑身都被车碾压过一样，哪里都疼。昨晚干了他一整夜的狐狸精安安静静睡在他旁边，不知道是不是因为太累，化成原型，白狐狸团成一团睡在他身边，毛茸茸的大尾巴围住身体。  
李东海忍不住骂到，就是因为这该死的长得毛茸茸自己才会被骗，才会被人压在床上操了一整晚。他记得清楚，自己最后已经射空了，被玩坏了一样射了一床，一直硬着射空炮。  
他想着，不由得怒从心中来，伸手把睡得正香的骚狐狸推下床，骂道。

“睡睡睡！你还有脸睡！早知道你恩将仇报我就不该捡你！”

狐狸被猛地一推摔到地上，慌慌张张爬起来时李赫宰顶着白绒绒的耳朵尾巴，神情无辜。两人对视一阵，李赫宰立马爬上床，扑到李东海身上压住，身后的尾巴一扫一扫。  
李赫宰什么也没说，抱住李东海不松手，不管人怎么推都不理。等李东海安静下来，可怜巴巴地把自己送到李东海面前。  
“你看…我昨天把尾巴借你玩，你把我的尾巴薅掉好几根毛…”

李东海瞪着眼睛看了半天，就是薅了几根毛，哪有什么不一样！  
李赫宰不理，摇摇尾巴不由分说先吻住李东海的唇，他想过了，哄李东海还是这一招最有用。

“我不管，你拽掉了我的尾巴毛，你要补偿我。”  
狐狸精打着算盘，钻进李东海的被子把人抱进怀里，身后的尾巴在人看不见的地方欢快又得意地摇了摇。  
“如果不和我在一起，我就每天晚上把你干的下不来床。”

李东海气若游丝问道“那我和你在一起呢？”

“嗯，那我也同意在一起。”李赫宰笑眯眯回答。

The end.

by：玻璃


End file.
